Dementor
History Origin Dementor was a hybrid being born on the planet Earth early in its history when mankind was still a primitive tribe dwelling race. During that era, a nomadic race of extraterrestrial beings had arrived on the planet known as the Vuldarians. This proud warrior race had a long history of being protectors of the cosmos until they were defeated in battle against the Tormocks and their warrior drones the Kraggz. The females of the species were enslaved by the victors whilst any males were killed or were forced to flee. These surviving members of the species visited thousands of worlds in many quadrants where the imparted their science to lesser developed cultures in exchange for blood as well as glands for the sectors greatest champions. This warrior DNA was added into the bloodline of the Vuldarians whilst they continued their journey through the stars. The reason for this was because they knew one day that they would need to face the Tormocks once more. Eventually, their travels brought them to Earth centuries ago where they found it similar to their homeworld of Vuldar and the native Humans genetically compatible with their own. The primitive tribe of Humans saw the Vuldarians as gods and the ability to interbreed led to a marriage between one of their kind to a Human woman in order to produce an offspring. However, the actions of the Vuldarians drew nothing but scorn from the tribes witch doctor who grew jealous of their influence. After the Human woman became pregnant, this Human known as Mudakka contaminated the interbreeding experiment with the use of a strange fluid of chemicals. This disrupted the growth of the offspring and within nine months, the child was born in a violent manner which led to the death of the mother. Following its birth the child was abnormally large and the murderous offspring went on a rampage killing everything and everyone in its path including an elephant. Its actions forced the Vuldarians to deal with this demented child and followed the beast into the shamans hut where it seemingly vanished. Inside, they found only the comatose Mudakka with the child seemingly had vanished from the scene. Unknown to them, this child known as Dementor continued to live and sought to eliminate all other examples of its kind from the world. This twisted legacy of the Vuldarians breeding program managed to outlive its parent race and continued to act with cruelty as well as malacious intent. In the modern age, the Dementor worked by attacking the minds of coma patients in a place it called "Comaville". Inside, the creature acted out twisted fantasies in order to torment the minds of the victims there during these possession comas where the patients minds were neither in their flesh or in their mind state. Among those that visited this realm was Guy Gardner on multiple occasions where Dementor was responsible for a number of personality changes that Gardner suffered everytime he recovered. The first time he entered "Comaville", the Dementor was responsible for making Guy Gardner emerge with an angry, mean and surly personality. During the second time he entered into a comatose state, the Dementor once more changed Gardner's mental profile by making him a more kinded hearted person with polite manners. The Vuldarian hybrid enjoyed inflicting these changes on Gardner due to the element of control it gave him over his foe. Afterwards, Dementor continued its habit of inflicting punishments on those that entered into his realm. Among the patients that suffered this fate included Mace Gardner and Heather; a high school girlfriend of Guy Gardner. Rise of The Warrior By this point, Gardner had lost the powers of his Qwardian Power Ring after battling the insane Hal Jordan who adopted the supervillain name of Parallax after his home town of Coast City was destroyed by the Cyborg Superman and Mongul. Powerless, Gardner sought out the Water of the Warriors that was fabled to exist in the Naaba Jungles where he discovered his Vuldarian ancestry. Upon visiting the hospital to tell the comatose Heather that he was sorry for what he had done, the Dementor manifested in her flesh and goaded Gardner into visiting Comaville otherwise he would kill his two hostages. With the aid of the Phantom Stranger, Gardner managed to journey into this realm of the mind where he battled Dementor. Initially, Guy let loose within his new Vuldarian powers but was quick to learn that the Demenator was a master of his shapeshifting abilities. During the fight, Gardner managed to suck his enemies biomass into himself but this proved quickly to be a mistake as Dementor began to slowly absorb Guy's body into his own. Just at the last moment, Guy tapped into his warrior potential and broke through the Dementor thus seemingly defeating the supervillain. With his apparent demise, Comaville began to collapse in on itself with Dementors control though Gardner managed to save both his brother and Heather from dying within this realm. Unknown to anyone, the Dementor did almost die during the destruction of Comaville but was saved when he met his "step-dad" the shaman Mudakka who prevented the hybrid from falling into hell. He later travelled to the home town of Gardner where he witnessed a gangster attempting to kill a person called Eddie. Just before he could accomplish the act, the half breed Vuldarian brutally killed the criminal and left his head on the floor. The grateful Eddie believed his savior to be a new superhero and asked for him name to which the Dementor replied; "Just don't call me late for dinner" whereupon he bit off the head of Eddie. Afterwards, Dementor travelled to Blackgate Prison where he began terrorising the inmates that were locked up in the facility. Among the villains he particularly enjoyed attacking was the villain known as Goldface. Whilst being on the surface world after so long, he began to enjoy the large array of targets that he could torture. Among these was a blonde woman walking about the streets which Dementor decided to abduct in order for her to play as his "date" when he decided to visit his "little brother" Gardner again. With his stepdad Mudakka, the pair decided to visit Warriors and eliminate the last of the Vuldarians legacy. Before attacking, Mudakka cast a dark magical spell which separated the building from the outside world to prevent being disturbed. Arriving at the bar with his hostage, Dementor revealed how he survived the destruction of Comaville as well as introduced Mudakka to them. At this point, his hostage began attacking him and he ended up snapping her neck whereupon he entold the enraged Gardner that he would like to swap "barbie dolls"; his dead one for Super Girl. At this point, Tiger Man attacked but his bullets were all caught by Dementor who protected his stepfather. But at this point, the magical barrier they had erected was pierced by Alan Scott with Arisia also joining into the fight. However, Mudakka cast his spell sending the various combatants into a shadow dimension where their fears were enacted and Dementor proved to be the one torturing them. However, Gardner tapped into his powers and anger thus overwhelming the spell cast on him allowing him to attack his foes. Dementor only barely managed to protect both himself and his stepfather whereupon the pair were besieged by Gardner's allies. He later fought Gardner whilst protecting Mudakka from Alan Scott after which he was attacked by Super Girl. When Mudakka revealed her hiding in her invisibility, Dementor turned his attention on her. Only the attack of Tiger Man and Gardner managed to stop him but Mudakka used his magic to throw them off. As the Vuldarian half breed and the shaman regrouped, they were ready to attack when suddenly Dementor's genes felt the presence of the oncoming Kraggz which caused him and Gardner to convulse. This distraction allowed the heroes to throw both the villain and his stepfather into a portal that Alan Scott created. As he was falling into the rift, Dementor attempted to drag Gardner with him but the Warrior knocked him into the portal. There, he and Mudukka were trapped in a black shadow dimension where Dementor vowed that he would be back. Endgame During Christmas time, Dementor managed to return to the Earth where he began stalking his "little brothers" bar once more in order to bid his time to attack once again. Whilst watching from the rooftop, he saw a limo arrive with a beautiful woman called Martika arrive on the scene. The villain decided that she would become his new date when he decided to crash Gardner's party and abducted her. However, she proved to possess powerful telepathic abilities and used them to convince Dementor to take her back as well as send him to journey to the bottom of the Hudson River where he was to stay until she came back for him. He later managed to break free and escaped the river where he embarked on a plan to humiliate Gardner by influencing his Vuldarian powers to turn him into a woman. Dementor left a note behind telling Guy that if he wanted to be turned back to normal - he would have to meet him alone at the La Vours Fashion Show 1998. He also left another note at the site saying that he would be in the ballroom. This incident provoked Martika to get involved as she desired Gardner in his normal form and used her telepathy only to discover that Dementor now possessed a psychic shield blocking her influence. In the mean time, the supervillain began terrorising the female staff at the fashion show whilst waiting for his foes arrival. Eventually, in his female body, Gardner arrived and was ready to kill Dementor though the Vuldarian hybrid threatened to kill his hostages unless Guy complied. His terms were that Gardner walk in various female garments from the fashion show in a parody of a modelling event. This led to Guy wearing various clothing during the entire time whilst Dementor served as a presenter as part of his sick game. The event was shattered when Martika arrived with her bodyguards and Dementor instantly recognised her as being the woman who sent him into the Hudson River. At this point, she attacked him with a psychic blast but his mind was protected whereupon he revealed his stepfather Mudakka was protecting him now. This led to her telling her bodyguard Charles to kill the shaman which he did with an energy weapon. With Mudakka dead, Dementor became enraged and was determined to kill Martika but without his stepfathers protection - he was now vulnerable to her mental powers. Falling under her influence, he was convinced to turn Gardner back to normal. At this point, Martika revealed that she had a more neferious purpose for Gardner and attempted to take over his mind but was stopped by the warrior bond of Veronna. Seeing as now was not the time for a confrontation, she ordered Dementor to take the group away and he complied whereupon they escaped from the scene. Afterwards, Dementor was seen among the black ops hit squad that was operated by the Quorum and led by Martika. Thus, he joined the likes of Sledge and Joe Gardner in fighting Warrior. Gardner managed to defeat his clone and Sledge whereupon he entered into a cowboy-style shootout with Dementor. Guy managed to get the first shots in which wounded Dementor who was shocked at his injuries and that his foe would try to kill him. Exclaiming that he could not kill him as he was a good guy, Gardner arrived and put a gun to Dementors head stating that perhaps he was not good enough. He fired the gun and Dementor was killed thus ending his reign of terror on Earth. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *Guy Gardner: Warrior 25 indicates that Dementor was responsible for Guy's numerous personality shifts in the comics. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Dementor/Gallery Links *https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Dementor_(New_Earth) *https://comicvine.gamespot.com/dementor/4005-2044/ Category:Villains